Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. He is an 18-year-old ice mage, practicing ice alchemy, the art of molding ice. Due to his training history, he is most comfortable in little clothing and often forgets to wear clothes or quickly takes it off, thus often being accused of being an exhibitionist. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and can often be seen fighting one another. Lucy believes the nature of his magic is the reason that he and Natsu constantly bicker. His member stamp is on the right side of his chest. In certain panels, Gray's necklaces looks quite similar to the Rave Stone which is a crucial part of another one of Mashima's stories, "Rave Master." Mashima has stated he doesn't remember the name. He takes off his clothes because Ul made him do it as one of her teachings and now it's a force of habit. He is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version of the anime and Newton Pittman in the English version. Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon, Deliora. His parents, Silver and Mika, were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings.Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice.Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Devil Slayer: Silver transferred his magic to Gray. Enhanced Durability:Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out.He also took the blasts from four lightning lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to throw arrows at great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction.He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Gallery Gray_Anime_S5.png Gray_Fullbuster_GMG.jpg Gray_in_x791.png Gray_the_New_Ice_Devil_Slayer.png|Ice Devil Slayer Magic fairy-tail-5337883.jpg Code_Blue_contacts_Code_Red.png Demonized_Gray.png Fairy Tale (51).jpg Gray_F.jpg Gray's_Seven_Blade_Dance_against_Cancer.jpg Sword.JPG Gray_the_Avatar_Mage.png Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Cryomancers Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Son of a Villain Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Genius Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Archers Category:Swordsmen Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Determinators Category:Tsundere Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hammerer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Multiple Saver Category:Childhood friends Category:Conjurers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Archenemy Category:Love Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Marksmen